1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a device designed to provide for a semi-automatic crossbow. The gist of the invention is a compound cocking mechanism which enables the user to cock the device quickly and easily. The device further incorporates a unique detachable clip capable of holding several arrows, or bolts as they are more commonly described, stacked one on top of the other. Said clip is completely enclosed in the frame of said crossbow when loaded. Each time the compound draw cocking mechanism is utilized a bolt is chambered and made available for firing. Further, the device is equipped with a folding stock so it may be fired as a piston or from the shoulder as a rifle. The cocking handle may be moved from one side to the other to allow for either right or left hand cocking. Additionally, the device incorporates a safety mechanism on either side of the trigger and has the unique ability to disarm a cocked and loaded device, should that be desired, without the necessity of firing the device. Further, all that is needed to disassemble the device so that it may be carried in a small bag is an allen wrench. The device weighs very little, approximately four (4) pounds nine (9) ounces, is fourteen and a half (141/2) inches long and can be completely dismantled with only a screw driver, a pair of pliers and an allen wrench.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While there are numerous types of crossbows, to the best of this inventor's knowledge, there has never been an invention such as this which is capable of rapid and easy cocking and automatic loading of bolt after bolt. In this inventor's experience, every device that has been designed to attempt to provide for a semi-automatic, rapid firing crossbow has failed in this attempt in that they are not really semi-automatic nor rapid firing primarily because they are hard to cock. This problem stems from the fact that for a crossbow to be effective it must have a powerful prod, bow, that requires substantial effort to cock. Secondly, previous crossbows had only the capacity for single shot use, necessitating a long reloading time. A third and substantial draw back of previous devices has been the bulky shape and heavy weight associated with them.
To overcome the problem of difficulty in cocking, previous crossbows have utilized various cocking devices. Such cocking devices have included separate devices or devices built into the crossbow itself. One of the most common of these cocking devices is a stirrup mounted on the front end of the crossbow. To cock such a crossbow with a stirrup, one is required to place the stirrup on the ground, put a foot into the stirrup and, using body weight to hold the crossbow down, pull back on the bow string with both hands. Other devices have utilized a lever to assist in cocking, but this lever must be carried separately and be attached to the crossbow each time the weapon is to be cocked. It is obvious that, for a crossbow to be effective, it must first have an effective cocking device capable of handling today's high strength composit prods. The draw weights on today's crossbows range from thirty (30) to two hundred fifty (250) pound pull draw weights, being limited only by the amount of leverage a cocking device provides. As described, previous crossbows have not been able to overcome this serious cocking problem.
Slow reloading time is the second most significant drawback of the modern crossbow. None of the crossbows currently manufactured have rapid fire capabilities. The typical crossbow must first be cocked and then the bolt placed in a tract or groove each time the crossbow is to be shot. While previous devices have disclosed magazines capable of holding more than one bolt, the typical crossbow relies on gravity to hold the bolt in place, requiring the user to hold the crossbow level in order to prevent the bolt from shifting or falling from the device. Even though numerous modifications have been developed in the area of multiple fire crossbows, none have been simple and/or particularly effective. The ideal crossbow should be capable of storing and launching a plurality of projectiles, bolts, in a rapid sequence. For this to be accomplished the cocking device and magazine must work in unison. That is, each time the crossbow is cocked a bolt must be loaded and ready to shoot. Along with these mechanical features, a crossbow should be powerful, light weight, compact and easy to load and shoot.